What Dreams Are Made Of
by loxodontack
Summary: Once upon a time...


Title: What Dreams Are Made Of

Rating: M

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy, honestly!

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine!

A/N: A HUGE 'Thank You!' to XV for agreeing to beta for me!

_Young Miriam Princhek like other little girls__, dreamt of one day being caught up in a tornado and arriving in Oz. Where she would have an amazing adventure and arrive in style at the Emerald City. She also spent endless days hiding in a cupboard dreaming of being Rapunzel, trapped, lost to the world until she was found and freed from her prison. When she would hide under the covers, covering her ears to block out the sounds around her, she dreamt of being swept off her feet and living happily ever after with her 'Prince Charming'. _

_As she grew up she realised reality was not like that, reality didn't suddenly include beautiful things and happiness. In fact it only offered more of the same, violence, shouting, and hunger. She came to believe there were no big adventures, no being found and swept off your feet. Happily ever after was a myth, propagated to deflect from the true hopelessness of life and the true nature of people._

_Miriam worked ruthlessly and tirelessly to leave the reality of her youth behind. She laughed at her young innocence believing in fairy tales, heroes and happily ever after. She ensured she would never be hungry again and let the memory of that early physical hunger evolve and drive her forward, relentlessly. Working to create her own world, she never stopped to see what was achieved, always moving on to the next conquest. She ceased to be Miriam Princhek, and she became Miranda Priestly. _

'Details of your incompetence do not interest me. Tell Simone I'm not going to approve that girl that she sent me for the Brazilian layout. I asked for clean, athletic, smiling; she sent me dirty, tired and paunchy. And RSVP yes to Michael Kors' party, I want the driver to drop me off at 9:30 and pick me up at 9:45 sharp. Then call Natalie at Glorious Foods and tell her no, for the 40th time, no, I don't want dacquoise, I want tortes filled with warm rhubarb compote. Then call my ex-husband and remind him of the parent/teacher conference at Dalton tonight. Then call my husband. Ask him to please meet me for dinner at that place I went to with Mossimo. Also, tell Richard I saw all the pictures that he sent for that feature on the female paratroopers and they're all so deeply unattractive. Is it impossible to find a lovely, slender, female paratrooper? Am I reaching for the stars here? Not really. Also I need to see, all the things that Nigel has pulled for Gwyneth's second cover try. I wonder if she's lost any of that weight yet.'

Running back into the office after having spent the whole day running around New York fulfilling a similar list of instructions from Miranda, Andy flashed back on this, her first introduction to Miranda Priestly. She wondered, as she often had over the last month, why she hadn't taken the warning and run screaming from the building then. The woman was impossible. Really, did she live in this world at all? Yet Andy found herself getting up early every day to do her bidding, although she suspected it had less to do with Miranda and more to do with the fact that she needed to eat and pay the rent.

'What took you so long?' Emily hissed across the space.

'There was an accident…' Andy tried to explain.

'Details of your incompetence do not interest me.' Emily had Miranda's voice and attitude down to a fine art, which never failed to leave her a little unsettled.

Miranda sitting in the office, taking deep breaths, was amused to hear a very good imitation of herself from Emily. It was definitely light relief from that idiot in Finance. That girl had become quite audacious since becoming first assistant.

'Emily' she breathed just loud enough for it to carry to the outer office. She could hear the collective gasp from the front office. They would be trying to figure out which girl she was summoning.

Within ten seconds Andrea presented herself in front of her desk. 'Well?'

Andy was terrified and barely glanced at the woman sitting behind the desk as she handed over the vase. That one glance was enough to see Miranda looking at her over those glasses with a deadly blank look on her face. Andy offered up the vase she had recently been running across New York to collect. Holding her breath she waited for the verdict.

'Hmm, get me Demarchelier.'

'Yes Miranda.' Andy flew out of the office hoping her wobbling knees would get her to her desk.

'I have Patrick' she called into the office. Looking across the office she saw Emily nod her head and felt her spirits lift.

Emily was relieved that Miranda appeared to be satisfied with the vase. Looking at the Arc de Triomphe she lost herself in fantasies of being chauffeured through Paris, going from one show to another.

Andy was bone weary getting in from work. All she was thinking about was putting her feet up for an hour before having a bath.

'Hi' she called from the door, expecting Nate to be sitting in front of the TV, all that greeted her was silence. Walking into the kitchen a note on the fridge caught her attention. _'At Eddie's'_. That was a first, usually Andy had to coerce Nate to leave the apartment on his evenings off, and even that had limited success.

Knowing there was no way she would be joining him she put it from her mind. Heading into the bedroom she started stripping leaving a trail of clothes behind her. Maybe she would lie down for five minutes then get something for dinner. The next thing she knew her alarm was going off.

Looking over at Nate she was surprised she hadn't noticed him joining her during the night. The clock just beyond him caught her attention and she leaped out of the bed. Miranda's coffee waited for no mere human.

'Is there some reason that my coffee isn't here? Has she died or something?' Andy could hear Miranda's voice travel through the corridor to her. Realising the precious minutes she had taken to shower before leaving the apartment were the reason she was not there before Miranda she felt a clutch in her stomach. Maybe today was the day she would be fired, unable to decide if that would be a good or a bad thing she put on her game face as she rounded the corner. Going directly to Miranda's desk she deposited the coffees to the right side of the screen. Relieved that Miranda had decided to ignore her she walked over to Emily to find out the list for the morning and settled in behind her own desk.

'Miranda Priestley's office, can I help you?'

'Hey Six, can you bring me across the latest mock ups from Miranda?'

'Be there in ten minutes, I'm just waiting for Emily to return.'

Emily, having fled the office as soon as she gave Andy her list, was at that moment walking through the art department, taking the long route back from the toilets.

'Hello Emily.' Hearing Serena's voice she slowed. Cursing her fair skin she turned towards the voice hoping her blush didn't show too much. 'Are you free for lunch today?' Fighting down her surprise she looked over at Serena hoping she had heard correctly.

'Yes.' Come on Charlton you can do better than that. 'I'll have twenty minutes at one-forty. Perhaps we could go to the canteen?' That was calm, no nerves here, much better.

'Excellent, I will see you then.' Serena smiled at her and she turned on shaking legs towards the door.

'Where were you?' Andy asked as she came through the door. 'Nigel is waiting for the latest images for the mock-up.'

'That is no concern of yours. What are you waiting for now?' The new girl really was quite annoying. Emily suspected Miranda only hired her to torment her. Really there was no other reason, she had no style, no interest in fashion and while she seemed intelligent enough she dithered a lot. Sitting down behind her own desk she looked through her Paris images to calm her nerves.

Lunch came around very quickly and ended far too soon. Conversation had flowed smoothly and they agreed to lunch together again the following day.

'Emily.' Miranda's call roused her from her thoughts.

'Yes Miranda.' She responded as she walked into the lair.

'Cancel Sarah and reschedule for Thursday at that place she likes. Bring the run through forward to three and actually ensure everyone is aware of the change this time. Ensure Patricia is collected at the correct time today. I expect twenty-five Hermes scarves to be sitting on my desk first thing in the morning. That's all.'

'Yes Miranda.'

Miranda was many things but oblivious was not one of them. She wondered what had Emily so restless before lunch and mooning all afternoon. It was unacceptable, she was there to work not to arrange trysts with others. She obviously wasn't busy enough.

When Miranda walked in through her front door that evening she was surprised to hear shouting coming from the kitchen area. It sounded like Caroline was shouting at someone, Miranda quickened her step hoping it wasn't Cassidy she was fighting with.

'It's all your fault. She used to come home for dinner.' As she turned into the room she saw Stephen sitting at the table with two angry girls standing at the other side, glaring at him.

'Hey Bobsies, what is all this about?' she asked walking over to give both of them a kiss.

'Nothing'

'Well in that case why don't we go upstairs to your den and catch up?' The suggestion of this well established tradition was met by shouts and Cassidy and Caroline giving her a hug before racing out of the room.

'What was all that about? I come in from a stressful day at work and you're fighting with my daughters. That is unacceptable Stephen. I expect better.'

Turning on her heel she followed her daughters upstairs without giving Stephen a chance to respond. Really there was no excuse for her to be greeted in her own home in such a manner. After changing into lounge wear she walked across to the den to find Cassidy and Caroline curled up on their bean bags with drinks, waiting for her.

'So how was your day?' she asked looking at both girls. The next couple of hours were spent catching up on her girls' lives and getting them safely tucked in to bed. After collecting The Book from the hall table she retired to her study to go through it, all the time wondering why Stephen had to be so difficult.

'Hi Nate' Andy greeted her boyfriend as she dragged herself into the apartment.

'Oh look who it is, nice of you to join me. I was beginning to think you only came here last thing at night to sleep.' Nate called back over his shoulder, barely taking his eyes from the screen where he was shooting purple men.

'I'm really sorry baby, work has been hectic.' Andy headed straight for the bedroom to change her clothes and finally put on something comfortable. It had been weeks since she had actually been home in time to lounge around. Usually she was either working late or Nate and Lily were meeting at Eddie's so she joined them there.

'Yeah whatever.'

'I'm going to order a delivery, do you want anything?' After deciding what they wanted Andy ordered before sitting down beside Nate on the couch.

Looking up from her book a couple of hours later she was surprised when Nate decided to break the silence.

'You know I probably would have seen you more if you had become a lawyer.'

'It's only for a year Nate. I'm going to meet loads of people who will help me when I become a journalist.'

'How exactly? All you're doing is fetching coffees and transporting clothes.' Nate replied with a smirk.

Taking a deep breath Andy looked across at him. 'I'm sorry that I'm not around more now, but this job will allow me to meet people in the industry. I supported you when you were working all those late nights as a commis chef.'

Andy was surprised when Nate took her hand in his. 'I know, I know. I just miss having you around and spending time together.'

'Well it takes two of us Nate. It's only for a year. Besides we're here together now…'

'Are you doing anything fun this weekend?' Andy asked the same thing every week, but for a change Emily did actually have something planned. Usually she sat around her apartment watching television or planning her week so felt justified in ignoring the question completely, this week was different.

'Yes.' Serena's face flashed across her mind. Lunch had become a far more pleasant occasion since Serena started joining her. Now they had lunch almost every day, talking and laughing for the entire twenty minutes. This was their first step out of the office, they were going to go for dinner and then drinks on Saturday night. With that thought the butterflies went wild in her stomach and she rushed to the kitchenette for a piece of cheese. There was no way Emily was ever going to let Andy see her faint. Besides she had to wait for The Book as Ms Incompetent hadn't proven herself worthy yet.

Andy, for a change, was disappointed Miranda hadn't called a meeting on Saturday, just so she would have an excuse to get out of her apartment. Nate was beginning to annoy her with his constant smart remarks and his performance in the bedroom just wasn't doing it for her anymore, it was becoming like any other chore. Andy knew it was probably because she was tired and everything would work itself out, so for the moment she was relieved to be working whenever she could.

Andy then remembered her dad was coming to town on Saturday afternoon for a couple of nights. That would be really fun, they could take in a show and catch up. She really missed having her family around. Telling Emily all about it got her enthusiasm up again.

When they finally left the office that evening Andy dragged herself home, the trip on the subway was unnerving, a fight had broken out in the carriage she was in. Then a torrential rain shower greeted her for her walk to the apartment. Getting in the door all she could think about was a nice warm shower and a quiet night in front of the television.

'Hi Nate.' She said as he walked out of the bedroom.

'Hey, you have five minutes to get ready, then we have to go.' He said over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom.

'What?' This wasn't looking promising for her quiet night in. Besides she knew she had no plans for tonight.

'It's Ted's leaving drinks tonight and you agreed to come with me last week,' was the mumbled response.

'You never told me about this Nate and I don't even know Ted. I'm not going. I've had a rough week at work. What I need is a long hot shower before spending the rest of the night on the couch, not a night spent in a dive watching you all get drunk.'

'Typical, you're always thinking of yourself, I knew you wouldn't come so I asked Lily instead.'

'So you admit you didn't even ask me? How was I supposed to know then?' This was beginning to really get under her skin.

'Yeah, well, you wouldn't have come anyway. Oh and good luck having a shower, I just used all the hot water.' With that he was out the door without even a kiss goodbye. Storming into the bedroom Andy changed into her most comfortable clothes. After ordering her Chinese delivery she curled up on the couch and watched movies for the rest of the night. There was no way she was going to spend any unnecessary time thinking about Nate.

The following afternoon Andy got a text from Nate telling her he was at a house party for the weekend and wouldn't be home. At least now she didn't need to feel guilty for ignoring him because her father was in town. Picking him up from the arrivals lounge she ran into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

'Hi princess, how are you?' He looked older than she remembered.

'I'm good Dad. I made a dinner reservation for us before the show.' It was in a nice restaurant that wasn't too expensive.

'That's a great idea, I'll check in to my hotel first though'. Walking from the airport arrivals area they hailed a cab and were en route to drop his bags at the hotel.

On the other side of town Serena and Emily were standing in Emily's front door looking at each other nervously. Emily had spent the day deciding which clothes to wear and making her make-up and hair perfect for her meal with Serena. Serena for her part had been planning this for the last week.

'So.' Serena was anxious to leave the building and move onto the streets of New York. Standing there in the hallway of the apartment block everything felt awkward. They just looked at each other, both wondering what the other was thinking. As they were walking towards the restaurant their easy flowing conversation started and both sighed with relief.

Serena had chosen a Brazilian restaurant which was only two blocks from Emily's apartment. They were quickly seated, with some discussion they decided to order Feijoada with Farofa and Churrasco de Frango with Coconut Rice. Over their drinks they caught up on news from Runway as they had not spoken since the day before.

As their meals arrived they placed the dishes in the center of the table, Serena informed Emily the food was supposed to be shared. Serena couldn't believe it when Emily actually had a small portion of everything. She was aware of how desperately Emily was trying to become as thin as some of the emaciated models that came and went at Runway.

'So tell me something about yourself I don't already know?' Emily asked, hoping they could find conversation about topics other than Runway. She loved Runway and fashion but realised that she wanted something with Serena beyond the walls of Runway.

'Well I really loved Finding Nemo and The Incredibles, so I think you could say I like watching animated movies.' The meal passed quickly as they spent hours talking about movies they enjoyed, music and art. Both were surprised at how many hours had passed when the waitress came over to get their attention. Looking around the restaurant they realised that they were the last customers and everything was laid out for the next day. With a shy smile at each other they walked out into the night, having left a very generous tip.

Walking the streets back to Emily's apartment block a peaceful silence fell over the pair. However as they approached the door butterflies exploded in Emily's stomach at exactly the same time she started wondering how the evening was going to end.

'Thank you for a very wonderful night Emily,' with the silence broken, Emily realised they were stopped outside her door.

Shifting from foot to foot Emily said 'No, thank you Serena, I had a great night.' She went as still as a statue when Serena leaned across to kiss her on the lips. It took her a moment after the kiss ended to move again, when she did she leaned over to return the kiss and put her arms gently around Serena's hips.

Pulling away they smiled at each other before Serena turned Emily and directed her towards the door with a quiet 'Good night, sweet dreams.' Emily floated up the stairs, before she went in through the door she looked back down at Serena. Serena looked up at Emily enjoying the shy smile she received. Turning she moved into the night with a smile on her own face and a bounce in her step.

Andy's evening had not gone nearly as well as Emily's and Serena's. While she was enjoying her dinner with her father Miranda rang. That was exactly the moment her evening went from pleasant and relaxing to a waking nightmare. She spent hours frantically trying to find a flight for Miranda, all so she could return to see her daughter's recital. Andy was committed to doing the best possible job she could, but after long torturous hours realised changing the weather was not within her abilities.

The highlight had definitely been slamming the cab door on her father's face on their way to the play. She didn't even see the play, having spent the entire time on the phone to everyone she could think of following up every ridiculous idea she had and even the ridiculous ideas others had.

Travelling in to work early Monday morning she reflected that Sunday had been slightly better, except for the occasional panic attack when she thought of facing Miranda. After dropping her father off at the airport Andy had spent the evening in front of the TV alone.

Walking into Miranda's office she knew her job was under threat. Miranda was sitting behind her seat and moved calmly towards her. Every piece of self control Andy had was put into not running from the building. Rumours she had heard about this particular side of Miranda terrified her. She hoped the stories of previous Clackers' demise had been exaggerated.

'Do you know why I hired you? I always hire the same girl- stylish, slender, of course... worships the magazine. But so often, they turn out to be… I don't know… disappointing and, um... and stupid. So you, with that impressive résumé and the big speech about your so-called work ethic- I, um- I thought you would be different… I said to myself, go ahead. Take a chance. Hire the smart, fat girl. I had hope. My God, I live on it. Anyway, you ended up disappointing me more than, um- more than any of the other silly girls.' Of all the things Miranda could have said this cut Andy to the quick. She had tried everything, including seeing if she could fly in and drive Miranda out of Miami.

Miranda was pleased with the impact her speech had on Andrea. One of her many talents had always been being able to pick out a weakness and exploit it. Miranda knew that Andrea would have tried everything she could think of, but everything was likely to fail given the hurricane she had been forced to endure.

Initially when she had contacted Andrea she knew that if anyone was going to be able to help it would be Andrea. It had been in desperation she called. She had promised herself when she held her daughters in the hospital, having spent months talking to them, that she would be there for all the important events in their lives. She was determined to be the parent she never had. Of course as soon as the call was made she had to follow up with being Miranda Priestly.

Andrea tried to explain she did everything she could think of but Miranda only replied with a 'That's All'. Andrea was learning to hate those two words, particularly when said in that order. She also realised that the stories she had heard were in no way exaggerated but were actually understated. There were no words in the English language to describe how truly terrifying and horrific facing Miranda actually was.

Leaving the office Andrea flew past Emily who was looking at her with that smug condescending look she had perfected. Andrea wanted to wipe it off her face but was preoccupied with trying not to cry in front of anyone. Nobody was in the closet as she passed so she ducked in behind a row of clothes and allowed the tears to come.

'No, no, the shipment is due in the next couple of weeks. The delay is unacceptable.' Irv was shouting into his phone. 'Runway will need new models soon so it will be perfect timing.' With that Irv moved from the room leaving a puzzled Andy behind. However she had more pressing matters.

'She hates me, Nigel'. Andrea was still distraught over letting Miranda down, mostly because it probably meant that Miranda wouldn't trust her again.

'And that's my problem because... Oh, wait. No, it's not my problem.' Andrea didn't know Nigel very well but he had been the nicest to her since she started working at Runway.

'I don't know what else I can do because if I do something right, it's unacknowledged. She doesn't even say thank you. But if I do something wrong, she is _vicious_.'

'So quit.'

'What?'

'Quit.'

'Quit?'

'I can get another girl to take your job in five minutes... one who really wants it.'

'No, I don't want to quit. That's not fair. But, I, you know, I'm just saying that I would just like a little credit for the fact that I'm killing myself trying.'

'Andy, be serious. You are not trying... You are whining… What is it that you want me to say to you, huh? Do you want me to say, "Poor you. Miranda's picking on you. Poor you. Poor Andy"? Hmm? Wake up, six. She's just doing her job. Don't you know that you are working at the place that published some of the greatest artists of the century? Halston, Lagerfeld, de la Renta. And what they did, what they created, was greater than art because you live your life in it. Well, not you, obviously, but some people. You think this is just a magazine, hmm? This is not just a magazine. This is a shining beacon of hope for... oh, I don't know... let's say a young boy growing up in Rhode Island with six brothers pretending to go to soccer practice when he was really going to sewing class and reading Runway under the covers at night with a flashlight. You have no idea how many legends have walked these halls. And what's worse, you don't care. Because this place, where so many people would die to work you only deign to work. And you want to know why she doesn't kiss you on the forehead and give you a gold star on your homework at the end of the day. Wake up, sweetheart.' Nigel wasn't quite as scary as Miranda but wasn't far off in terms of impact. What surprised Andy most was that as she listened to him she realised two things. The first was that she didn't want to quit, she wanted Miranda to notice her. The second was that she was willing to change, to adapt for this to happen. With those realizations came bravery in the face of Nigel, she wanted, no needed his help and believed he might just oblige.

Andy was shocked at some of the clothes Nigel picked out for her. They really weren't anything she would choose for herself. However she decided to trust Nigel, as Miranda obviously appreciated his talent. She even followed him placidly when he frog marched her to hair and make up for a styling and a tutorial on everything she needed to do to look 'acceptable'.


End file.
